Les trois petits mots
by GlitterHeaven
Summary: Un Sang Pur se doit de choisir ses relations minutieusement. Mais il arrive parfois que les choses changent du tout au tout, sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi... / Fin un peu guimauve, venez lire! DM/HG


Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR !

* * *

**Les trois petits mots**

L'hiver était apparu brusquement. Il avait frappé l'automne sans crier gare et s'était imposé sans faire de quartier. Alors que les fêtes approchaient à grands pas, Poudlard disparaissait sous la neige.

Dumbledore avait organisé une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves. Certains se réjouissaient de ce temps libre hors du château, tandis que d'autres préféraient se prélasser dans la chaleur de leur salle commune.

Ce jour-là, Draco Malfoy était de mauvaise humeur. De _très_ mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé la matinée à la bibliothèque, prétendant faire quelques recherches pour son devoir de potions. Celui qu'il avait déjà terminé. Il voulait avoir la paix. Point. Mais, pas de bol, il fallait que cette Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il détestait par-dessus tout soit au taquet, entourée d'une montagne d'anciens ouvrages.

Il avait maudit tous les saints qu'il connaissait pour la croiser _elle_. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle était concentrée sur un manuscrit, l'index virevoltant sur la page pour faciliter sa lecture. Il avait pris le temps de la regarder. Dieu qu'elle était mal coiffée ! Et il était parti en bougonnant. Il voulait être seul. Totalement seul.

Il se rendit alors dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Avec cette journée à Pré-au-Lard, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il y côtoie qui que ce soit. Il croisa Peeves dans un couloir. L'esprit était en train de dévisser un lustre, chantant à tue-tête. « Quel imbécile », pensa Draco. « Si au moins il allait faire ça près des dortoirs des Gryffondors ! ».

Arrivé dans les cachots, il se rendit compte que les première et deuxième années n'avaient pas le droit de sortir du château. Il se retint de donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Tout d'abord, parce que la douleur l'aurait énervé encore plus et qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir la tête de Pomfresh. Ensuite parce qu'un Malfoy sait garder son sang froid, en toute circonstance.

C'est alors qu'il se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, comme la majorité de ses camarades. Il n'avait toujours aucune envie de les croiser, mais la logique voulait que c'était au milieu de la foule qu'il passerait inaperçu.

Son estomac commençait à crier famine. Il aurait bien fait un détour par les cuisines mais il ne savait pas où elles étaient. Il ignorait même où se trouvaient celles de son propre manoir, imaginez donc qu'il _puisse_ être au courant de l'emplacement des cuisines de Poudlard ! C'est en frottant son ventre et en marmonnant des paroles que nous ne rapporterons pas ici qu'il passa les grandes portes d'entrée du château.

L'air glacial gifla sa peau pâle. Il inspira profondément, fermant les yeux. Lentement, il entreprit de descendre les marches couvertes de verglas et traversa le parc. Arrivé aux grilles, il se retourna et prit le temps d'admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Poudlard était magnifique. Bien entendu, il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde !

Il finit par continuer son chemin vers le petit village. Il ne croisa personne sur la route et en fut ravi. Le trajet lui permit de réfléchir tranquillement. Il apprécia sa balade. C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il arriva à hauteur des premières maisons et des premiers passants.

Sa mâchoire manqua de lâcher lorsqu'il aperçut le monde qu'il y avait dans la rue principale. Il s'était étonné de voir du monde dans les petites rues adjacentes mais là, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Se fondre dans la foule n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout. Il prit rapidement le chemin qui menait à la Cabane hurlante.

L'endroit était désert. L'humeur était plutôt aux festivités et aux cadeaux de fin d'années qu'aux mystères entourant une vieille bicoque. Draco s'appuya à la barrière, regardant les fenêtres barrées de planches de bois. Ses idées s'échappèrent encore, vagabondant quelque part loin de sa conscience.

Lorsque la faim le décida à retourner au village, le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel, menaçant de disparaître à tout instant. Le jeune homme était frigorifié. Quelle idée il avait eue de passer l'après-midi dehors ! Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable. Il se dépêcha de trouver un pub pour y commander une bonne bièraubeurre.

Désespéré que _tous_ les bars soient remplis à craquer, il entra aux Trois Balais. Quitte à être coincé comme une crêpe, autant l'être dans un endroit que l'on apprécie. Draco aimait cet endroit chaleureux. Et il fallait bien avouer que la patronne, Rosmerta, était une femme fort séduisante. Il se complaisait à discrètement la regarder servir ses clients.

Draco se dirigea vers le comptoir, passa sa commande et se retourna enfin pour scruter la salle. Il tenait à se trouver une place un peu en retrait, afin de ne pas être gêné par les conversations des tables alentours.

Mais Merlin devait être contre lui : la seule et unique table comprenant encore un peu de place était occupée par Hermione Granger. Un long rouleau de parchemin était étalé devant elle, entre une chope et un encrier. Draco fixa la jeune fille quelques instants, soupira et finit par la rejoindre.

« Je peux m'asseoir, Granger ? »

Elle leva la tête brusquement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Euh… Oui. », dit-elle en regroupant ses affaires près d'elle. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, se demandant s'il ne lui préparait pas un mauvais coup. Draco retira sa veste et s'installa élégamment à côté d'elle.

« Ca ne t'ennuie pas d'être vu à la même table qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« Disons que les circonstances ne m'y laissent pas le choix. »

« Les circonstances ? »

Il la regarda d'un air narquois, tenant sa chope d'une main.

« Si tu vois une autre chaise libre dans la salle, je serais heureux d'y prendre place. »

Hermione le regarda fixement. Aucune remarque cinglante ne lui venait à l'esprit. Draco attendait une réplique, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais elle préféra retourner à son parchemin.

Le jeune serpent en resta bouche bée. Il s'attendait à une réponse bien qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'une nouvelle bagarre éclate entre eux. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se battre, elle l'avait déjà prouvé à la fin de leur troisième année à Poudlard. Et il savait aussi que, fille de Moldus ou non, elle était bien plus douée que lui en matière de sortilèges. Certes, il s'y connaissait en magie noire, mais les Trois Balais n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour le faire savoir.

Puisqu'elle tenait tant à l'ignorer, il se contenta de la regarder. Discrètement. Nul dans la salle n'avait besoin de savoir que le grand Draco Malfoy reluquait une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et si ça arrivait aux oreilles de son père… Mieux vaut ne pas y penser !

Il s'étonna de la trouver plutôt jolie. Mais Merlin, ses cheveux ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution à ce _gros_ problème.

Hermione grattait son parchemin à une vitesse folle. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête, suçotait la pointe de sa plume en regardant le plafond d'un air rêveur. Un léger sourire apparaissait sur son visage et elle se remettait à écrire, écrire, écrire. Elle ne cessait de repousser son parchemin devant elle pour pouvoir continuer à y poser sa fine écriture.

Curieux, Draco se pencha légèrement pour voir l'en-tête. Une lettre. Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien écrire ? Un dernier coup d'œil plus tard et…

« Qui est Viktor ? », demanda-t-il innocemment.

Hermione rougit violemment. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle prenait tout l'espace de la table et, d'un geste de la main, s'empressa de ramener ses affaires vers elle.

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! »

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement aigu, mais pourtant tellement sexy, que ça ne fit qu'accroître le rose aux joues de la jeune fille.

« Je m'étonne qu'un sorcier de si grande renommée s'attarde sur une fille aussi banale que toi. »

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! »

« Allons, Granger ! Reprends-toi, tu vas nous attirer les foudres de Rosmerta ! », ricana-t-il.

« Ne m'énerve pas, Malfoy ! Et ne t'occupe pas de ce que je fais ! », rugit Hermione, folle de rage. « Tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! »

Draco avait une folle envie de l'embrasser. Elle lui tenait tête et d'habitude, il n'aimait pas ça. Mais ça la rendait belle. Cette fureur et cette puissance qu'elle dégageait ne pouvaient que la rendre attirante et désirable à ses yeux. Yeux qui ne soutenaient plus les prunelles brunes en colère mais qui avaient vogué vers la chemise déboutonnée de sa propriétaire.

Hermione avait suivi son regard et n'en revenait pas. Elle aurait voulu oublier sa colère mais elle ne pouvait oublier _contre qui_ elle était tournée. Et elle s'emporta de plus belle.

« Tu devrais plutôt aller retrouver ta Pansy chérie au lieu de me reluquer, Malfoy ! Un Sang-Pur ne connaît-il donc pas la fidélité ? »

Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle en fut troublée.

« Je n'aime pas Pansy. », se surprit-il à lui avouer.

Hermione accusa le coup de cette révélation. Mais elle n'y crut pas directement…

« Je ne suis pas dupe, Malfoy ! Va donc raconter tes histoires à d'autres ! Et va voir ta Pansy, allez, va ! Va la retrouver ! Tout le monde est au courant de vos parties de jambes en l'air, ne me prends pas pour une quiche ! »

Draco restait interdit. Il n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec Pansy, il le savait bien. Mais le contenu d'une demi-bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu circulant librement dans ses veines l'avait empêché de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Dire qu'il avait gâché sa virginité avec elle… Il s'en mordait encore les doigts.

« Et tu as une fameuse réputation de coureur de jupons ! », accusa-t-elle encore.

« Tu veux être la suivante ? »

Les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais ça avait eu le mérite de calmer Hermione. Elle le regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en cul de poule.

« Tu… tu n'es pas sérieux ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Draco leva un sourcil, fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit sans le vouloir. Il se leva et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer les trois petits mots qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre. Les trois petits mots qui ont _tout_ changé entre eux.

« Tu veux parier ? »

Elle hésita un instant. Et elle paria.

* * *

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur Chourave. Au diable ces maudites plantes ! Elle ne cessait de penser et repenser à la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Draco Malfoy.

Ses mains, chaudes et douces, caressant son corps.

Ses lèvres parcourant sa peau.

Son odeur.

Sa langue.

Son –

STOP !

Se concentrer, il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Mais les petits bulbes qu'elle était censée planter ne suffisaient pas à maintenir ses pensées dans les limites de la décence.

Par Merlin, comment avait-elle _pu_ parier ? Elle s'en voulait de ce moment de faiblesse. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre de préfète. Il ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie. Même Harry et Ron s'étonnaient de ce silence, qui n'était pas vraiment pour leur déplaire.

Elle aurait aimé se confier à quelqu'un. Avouer ce qui s'était passé. Mais à qui ?

Chourave annonça le titre du devoir et la fin du cours. Hermione rangea ses affaires lentement. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

« Ca va, Hermione ? » demanda doucement Ron.

Son cœur se serra. Elle qui pensait qu'il était insensible !

« Oui, oui, ça va », répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

« Ah. Parce que tu n'as répondu à aucune question aujourd'hui. Et tu n'as même pas noté le devoir ! Je me demandais si tu avais bien compris la matière… Mais me voilà rassuré ! », ajouta-t-il gaiement.

Hermione le regarda d'un air bovin. Bien sûr. Ron restera toujours… Ron.

« Ne m'attendez pas pour le déjeuner, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. »

« Mais Hermione, tu n'étais pas au petit déjeuner non plus », lui dit Harry. « Tu devrais venir manger quelque chose. »

« J'ai des recherches à faire », mentit-elle. « Et je n'ai vraiment pas faim. »

« Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? » suggéra Harry. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours… »

« Merci Harry », sourit-elle. « Je me sens un peu grippée. J'irai sans doute la voir si ça ne s'arrange pas. »

Elle mit son sac à son épaule, pris ses livres dans ses bras et quitta la serre sous le regard inquiet de ses meilleurs amis.

Les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer dans les couloirs, aux yeux de tous, et se retenait pour ne pas courir. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde lui paraissaient si loin !

Quand, enfin, elle arriva à destination, elle claqua la porte derrière elle et, d'un coup de baguette, la verrouilla silencieusement. Elle jeta ses affaires au sol et se laissa tomber à côté devant les lavabos. Ses joues étaient trempées.

Les sanglots la submergèrent sans qu'elle s'y attende. Ses gémissements étouffés résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Heureusement, Mimi ne semblait pas être là.

Hermione ne calma enfin. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée affalée sur ce sol froid, mais il était temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle allait aller à la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées. Oui, c'était une bonne chose à faire.

Elle se redressa lentement, s'aidant d'un lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plût pas. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, respirant profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça, les joues rouges et les yeux humides et gonflés. Elle tenta d'arranger ses cheveux pour paraître plus normale et décontractée.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, elle décida qu'elle était présentable et sortit discrètement des toilettes.

Les couloirs qui la menaient à la bibliothèque étaient complètement déserts. Elle était contente de n'avoir croisé personne. Dans l'immense salle remplie d'ouvrages en tout genre, elle posa ses affaires à une table et commença à parcourir les rayons.

De temps en temps, elle levait le bras et laissait glisser sa main sur les reliures anciennes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça avait le don de l'apaiser.

« Tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle, Granger ? »

Hermione se retourna d'un bond. Devant elle se tenait Draco Malfoy, appuyé contre l'étagère, les mains dans les poches et le regard perçant. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Elle laissa ses bras pendouiller tristement le long de son corps. Elle ne savait quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Elle se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle, pourquoi il venait lui parler à cet instant précis alors qu'il aurait pu disparaître sans qu'elle n'en sût jamais rien.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, Granger ? C'est dommage. Elle était plutôt douée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? »

« Ce que je veux ? »

Il sourit, charmeur. Hermione sentait de nouveau la rage monter en elle. Il retira ses mains de ses poches et, lentement, fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Il faut qu'on parle », dit-il, la voix grave.

Hermione se sentit défaillir. Merlin, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Était-il possible qu'_elle_, Hermione Granger, tombe _amoureuse_ de Draco Malfoy ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Draco en fut étonné et, agile, bondit auprès d'elle. Doucement, il lui prit le visage entre les mains.

« Hermione… »

Elle frémit au son de sa voix prononçant son prénom. Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se pencha et s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres.

Leur baiser dura longtemps. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler le long des joues d'Hermione, s'échappant entre les doigts de Draco, lui tenant toujours le visage.

Il interrompit leur baiser, posa son front contre le sien, la respiration légèrement haletante. Merlin qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Hermione prit ses mains dans les siennes, les posa à sa taille et cala sa tête dans son cou en l'entourant de ses bras.

Draco prononça trois petits mots, les trois petits mots qui faisaient tomber toutes les barrières et changeaient beaucoup de choses…

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! Faites-moi savoir ;)

A bientôt ! :D


End file.
